Children of the Nations
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: Being of mixed breed is always hard. [A set of four drabbles centering around the life of children with different nation parents. All OC's]
1. Boiling Water

Children of the Nations

"Boiling Water"

He was born from both Fire and Water: the incantation of cold and hot.

Feng was a simple boy. He would practice night and day, trying to improve his weak fire bending.

He often had to ask his father why his bending was so weak. And he would simply answer:

"You have talent, it's just that the water in your soul is dimming down the other part of your soul: the fire part."

Many of the Fire Nation children would make fun of him: for being different, for being so weak, for his mixed soul…

Feng would run to his mother, hot tears stinging his eyes, and tell her what the children said about him that day.

She would smile softly and give him a tasty Water Tribe snack and talk him through his troubles.

And by the time he finished his snack, his face would be gleaming with joy and the memory of the day soon out of memory.

Being the incarnation of Fire and Water was hard; but it was also very wonderful.


	2. Dust

Children of the Nations

"Dust"

He was born from both Earth and Air: the incantation of Mother Nature and Father Sky.

Bai was training to become an Air Nomad. He loved the way they acted: serious at one moment and than joking around the next.

His mother, of Earth Nation blood, had said that she wished she could make Air Nomad food as well as the real Air Nomads. Bai couldn't argue with that: Her Air Nation cooking was very bad. That was why his family mostly ate Earth Nation food.

His father, an Air Nomad, was his hero. He always looked up to him, because he was a strong bender, and Bai wanted to be a strong one as well.

He had several close friends who enjoyed the Earth Nation stories he told them that he had learned from his mother. He always did enjoy the stories his mother told him especially the ones about a brave Earth Nation soldier who single handedly beaten an evil dragon who had taken the village's children hostage.

But, Bai was often a target of many of the kid's practical jokes because his tanned skin was easy to spot in the bright air temples.

He didn't enjoy this, but was forced to deal with it, because the next day, they'd be the targets.

Being the incarnation of Air and Earth was hard; but it was also very wonderful.


	3. Spitfire

Children of the Nations

"Spitfire"

She was born from both Fire and Air: the incantation of wild and calm.

FuLi was made fun of a lot. Girls often commented that her eyes were an ugly shade and her skin too pale.

But FuLi was a prodigy.

Her fire bending was one of the best in the land, and all because of her genes.

Air made Fire stronger.

Every time one of her bullies would say that her dull golden eyes looked horrible, or how her black hair was lank, or her skin abnormally pale, she'd just smile and watch the girl go on and on about what was bad about her and once that girl was done, she shot flame into the sky and (with a rather creepy face plastered on) say that she was a genius.

The girl would than run away.

FuLi adored her power, but she never did make friends because of it.

Being the incarnation of Fire and Air was hard; but it was also very wonderful.


	4. Mud

Children of the Nations

"Mud"

He was born from both Earth and Water: the incantation of the tiger and the fish.

Ning enjoyed playing in the mud. It was fun to manipulate it into shapes such as animals, plants, and words.

The little children adored this.

But it made him sad when the mothers took them away, saying to them that they weren't allowed to see him ever again.

He had run to his parents, asking why the mothers did not like him.

With saddened looks on their faces, the two told him this:

"People are afraid of different people."

Ning was confused by this, but went allow his way, thinking about it only to himself.

But every day when he was finished with his chores and walked out to the streets of his home village, he would dump a bucket of water on the same old dirt pile and play with the mud. And about a half an hour later, the children would be back and playing with him once again, only to be dragged away by their parents.

And the same would happen the day after that…

Being the incarnation of Earth and Water was hard; but it was also very wonderful.


End file.
